APODYOPIS
by velociraptorVENOM
Summary: "Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone." Kise gets bored in a meeting and Akashi is wearing some very nice clothes. One-shot, mentions of nudity and a dirty word or two but nothing fully explicit.


There were some definite benefits to one's lover seeing every little detail of a face, reading it like a book.

Except Kise's face was more like an electronic billboard flashing advertisements across the night sky, loud and obvious and occasionally obnoxious - or so he had been told by Akashi, in as many words. But there were also some definite benefits to being Kise, even with his 'obvious' facial cues. After all, he was a model. He was trained to only show exactly what he wanted to show. And god did that ever come in handy during these meetings that could have easily bored him to sleep otherwise.

Honestly, he hadn't come into the meeting room planning on causing trouble. But after the various other men had settled around the table and Akashi had stood up at the head of it to make his speech, something had immediately seemed off. Half a minute in, and Kise realized that Akashi had given him this _exact_ speech just that morning while they were getting dressed.

He allowed himself a silent groan. Akashi's voice was nice and all, and sure Kise had gotten totally lost in it before, but this was different! It was facts and figures and numbers and things that Kise just... _really_ didn't care about. And yet it was all very important to the company, so he couldn't skip out, even though he already knew all this - after all, no one else at this table was aware that he and Akashi spent any time together outside of work. Hell, they didn't know they spent time together _during_ work (and those were definitely some of the best times).

Kise allowed his mind to drift until he was brought back by a pointed look from Akashi, demanding as much attention as everyone else in the room gave him. And of course, Kise complied, he liked giving Akashi his full attention. It was just hard to concentrate on the words, when the last time he'd heard this part of the speech Akashi had been tightening the tie around his neck, and it was impossible to not smile at the fact that it was a tie Kise had bought for him.

Akashi had always looked good in anything, and had an impeccably clean and neat sense of style, but he had recently taken to letting Kise buy clothes for him as well, even if they weren't that different from what he'd had before. Because the differences were subtle, but that.. that shirt was definitely a shade of red that Kise had chosen out to compliment Akashi's hair. And the way the pants rode on his hips, barely noticeable in the professional setting- Kise's breath caught in his throat a bit when he realized that everything Akashi was wearing he had bought for him.

Well. That was certainly something to think about.

The meeting droned on and Kise went through various stages of staring at Akashi in an attempt to display interest in the words he was saying, until at one point the captivating bastard moved a hand up to adjust his tie. Kise's mind immediately seized on the image, and before he knew it he could see himself tugging at that tie to loosen it and pull it smoothly away from Akashi's neck.

There. Now staring at the Akashi in his mind's eye rather than the one directly in front of him, the words didn't sound so boring with the skin of his neck showing, and Kise allowed himself a small smile. But no need to stop there really, the speech would be even better with a few of the top buttons undone, less professional but more fashion-conscious, a hint of collarbone peeking out to tease...

The slightly raised eyebrow on the fully-dressed Akashi (not missing a beat in his speech) was all it took for Kise to realize he had been discovered in his mind's ventures, and the game was up - or was it? His smile pulled into the slightest smirk, and he even dared to close his eyes for a second to imagine pulling the deep red dress shirt out of the pants it was tucked into and finishing off the rest of the buttons to expose the nicely-defined torso underneath. When he opened them again, Akashi had gone back to looking over the rest of the gathered businessmen as he spoke, but when his eyes flickered back to Kise they held only the slightest warning. _Don't get out of hand_ they seemed to say, rather than a flat _stop_.

That was all the encouragement Kise needed, and he spent the remaining minutes slowly undressing the man in front of him in his mind, as well as with his eyes when he wanted to get a reaction out of the subject of his affection. And honestly, if Akashi had been anyone else, Kise might have had a tough time keeping up the image by the time his mental-Akashi was completely nude, while the real one stood before him still giving his speech without missing a single step, every word said perfectly and with complete authority. Akashi was the only person he knew who could pull that off regardless of how dressed he was (he had, in fact, admonished Kise mid-orgasm just last week; the man was unshakable). Kise, though, couldn't be so perfectly stoic just because they were in mixed company.

His fantasy Akashi collapsing in his head, Kise shifted uncomfortably and let out a near-silent groan that would have been mistaken for boredom if heard by anyone else - Akashi wasn't 'anyone else,' and as good as Kise had gotten at understanding Akashi's looks, this one was truly unreadable. Was it... anger? Amusement? He cursed at Akashi in his head, but it was loving a curse as ever, especially when just two minutes later he dismissed the rest of the men assembled.

As soon as the last person left, Kise practically whined aloud. "Akashicchi..." He really didn't have much to say though, and the complaint was aimless and half-hearted.

"You only tortured yourself, Ryouta."

"It's not my fault, you gave me that whole speech just this morning!"

"Did I?" Akashi smirked, and if that smirk wasn't the most endearing thing Kise had ever seen, he might have found it in him to be upset about being predicted so perfectly yet again.


End file.
